


How to care for a sick baby, or: Obi-Wan gets no sleep at all

by peskylilcritter



Series: Journey to Tattooine AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Sick baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets sick and Obi-Wan panics and loses a lot of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to care for a sick baby, or: Obi-Wan gets no sleep at all

This is the fifth time he’s checked Luke’s temperature and it’s only been a few hours. That’s kind of hard to believe but apparently sleep-deprivation and caring for a sick baby fuck with Obi-Wan’s sense of time. Who knew?

Luke’s temperature is still just barely below outright fever which is probably good but doesn’t lessen Obi-Wan’s worry any. He is taking care of a sick baby and he has no idea what he’s doing.

Research. He has to do research. Really, the only reason he’s put it off so long is that he was hoping it’d just go away on its own.

Ridiculous. Stupid. Force, he needs to sleep.

Luke starts crying.

***

Luke’s temperature goes up during the night.

He can’t remember if the articles he read last night said anything about that and right at that moment he’s too busy trying to get Luke to drink the formula to go do some more research. Luke refuses the bottle and keeps crying, and Obi-Wan is suddenly certain Luke is going to die.

***

He really shouldn’t be sleeping anywhere but behind a locked door in his tiny rented apartment but Luke is sleeping peacefully for the first time in days and Obi-Wan is just too tired to get out of this chair. He wants to sleep or cry or-

The touch to his shoulder suddenly has him wide-awake and reaching for a weapon. Luke startles but doesn’t wake even when Obi-Wan jumps to his feet.

The waitress is looking at him like she’s scared of him, like she’s sorry for him.

He says, “I’m sorry.”

She nods, quickly. “It’s alright. I just wanted to know if you’d like to order anything else. Or if you’d like to pay now.”

He sits back down. The tea in his cup is probably long cold and he should really get back to the apartment. Instead of a request for the bill what comes out of his mouth is, “What would you recommend for breakfast?” He makes himself smile.

She smiles back, probably because she’s supposed to not because she feels like smiling, and helps him pick out a meal he can eat one-handed.

***

Maik insists they don’t mind the panicked calls at all hours of the day. Obi-Wan can’t tell if they’re lying and doesn’t really have the luxury to care.

Luke is sick and he needs help. Maik knows how to help.

Unfortunately, Maik’s professional opinion is to keep Luke hydrated, watch his fever and wait it out.

Which is a very complicated way of saying there’s nothing Obi-Wan can do.

He’s always hated not being able to do anything.

***

They’re among the longest four days of his life. He can’t sleep properly, keeps startling awake just when he’s almost asleep because he’s suddenly sure Luke has stopped breathing.

Later, after, he realizes that he mostly forgot to eat. He probably owes his life to the waitress at the cafe down the street.

Luke comes out of his illness none the worse for wear and goes right back to guzzling formula and smiling when he touches Obi-Wan’s beard.

***

Hopefully, they’ll be able to get off this damn planet soon and maybe he won’t even have to deal with this ever again.

(He ignores the hurt that bubbles up at the thought that he’ll lose the smiles along with the screaming. Getting attached has never worked out well for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> part 2, in which i did a lot of 'my baby is sick' googling.


End file.
